The invention presented affects Mechanics Section of the International Classification of Patents, chapter of engines and pumps with regard to Wind or Hydraulic Motors Shaping, from the industrial perspective, in the manufacture of Special Generators and its Accessories. There are horizontal and vertical axes wind generators with different engine technologies, types of rotor and wings.
As for those of vertical axis, there are several records with one or more rotors, rotor blades movable in height, rotor with optimized orientation blades, blades with variable structure, multiplier devices, permanent magnet motor, starters with weak wind and many other.
The same can be applying to the horizontal axis that, today are the most widespread in wind power generation plants with highly developed technology.
However, there are no relevant development devices based on what is proposed by the inventor, what constitutes an innovation in this field with the corresponding advantages on existing turbines principles devices.